


Then Teach Me

by Kovicenterprises



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon pulled the string back, straightening his back he held his breath. His sights aimed on a small black rabbit, he let out a shaky breath and released the string. The arrow soared through the air, it hit the tree behind the small creature with a loud snap. </p><p>Theon laughed as he crossed his arms, “ It’s a good thing we don’t count on you for food huh?”</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Theon needs to teach Jon Snow a thing or two</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2: The smut as promised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 should be up in a day or two!

Jon pulled the string back, straightening his back he held his breath. His sights aimed on a small black rabbit, he let out a shaky breath and released the string. The arrow soared through the air, it hit the tree behind the small creature with a loud snap. 

Theon laughed as he crossed his arms, “ It’s a good thing we don’t count on you for food huh?”

“ Oh, come on I wasn’t even that far off,” Jon wines as he points to the tree “ it was like an inch above the rabbits head.”

Theon smiled and pulled Jon against his chest, moving his right hand just below the sights and his left to the center of the string. “ Look your stance is wrong, the right foot is in front of the left, remember?”

Jon’s breath hitched as Theon’s chest pushed against his back. He could feel the warmth radiating from him, his chest was so firm and broad. Theon was always smelled like the forest, just after it rained. Jon felt a slight blush rising on his cheeks-

“Hey? Are you listening, I was trying to tel- Are you blushing?” Theon smirked at the younger boy. Jon shook his head quickly averting his eyes.

Theon’s hands hovered down towards Jon’s hips, straightening them slightly. “ Try not to put too much weight on your wrists it needs to come from the shoulders.” Theon pulls Jons hair away from his ear, before leaning in. “ Say, if you can hit that bird on the tree with the red leaves I’ll fuck you?” Theon whispers as he nips at Jon’s ear, he felt all the blood drain from his face and go straight to his crotch. “ Theon, you can’t say things like that out here! What if someone here’s you?” Jon rushes out.

“ Oh come on don’t be like that, were an hours walk away from the castle. Not to mention were in the forest. We're fine, loosen up a bit, Snow.” Theon teases kissing Jon’s neck.

Jon leaned into the soft kisses for a moment before he remembered where they were. He pulled back abruptly, “ And it's only if you can hit the bird,” Theon starts “ I doubt you will be able to.” Theon mumbled the last part, just loud enough for Jon to hear. 

Jon’s face scrunched up, “I totally can hit it” he pulls the bow back up aiming carefully. Theon smirked happy his little plan was panning out nicely. Jon made sure his feet were right before pulling his shoulders back. Taking a deep breath, Jon releases the string.

The arrow flew threw the air and hit the bird in the stomach. Jon watched as it hit the ground, Theon smiled and slid his arms around Jon again. 

“ Hmm, very impressive Snow. I guess I owe you something? No?” Theon questions snaking his hands to the front of Jon’s breeches. Jon hit his hands away and started walking toward the tree with the blood-red leaves. Theon tried to pull him back but Jon shrugged him off, casting a mean look his way. 

Theon followed him, they stood in front of the towering tree. Jon dropped to his knees in front of the bird. He picked it up by its legs and stuffed it into his satchel. 

“ Why are you taking it?” Theon moves next to the younger man.

“ If I don’t eat it or make something out of it, this was just murder.” Jon states matter o’ factly.

“ But you’ve ruined it,” Theon retorts pulling the dead animal from the satchel. “ look where the arrow landed. It's in between the ribs, it looks to have hit the heart. And why do you care about it anyway? It's just a bird.” Theon finishes locking eyes with Jon again.

“ Theon, Lord Father says we should not kill if its not necessary.” Jon says as he twiddles with his hands. “ And you would not call training to become a man necessary?” Theon questions with a smirk.

Jon lets out a loud sigh, “ Look I understand you are very… compassionate, and that's good, but you need to be able to kill with a straight face if you intend to live long in this world.” Theon says with a heavy voice stroking Jon’s cheek with is hand. “ If it makes you feel better, it gets easier. To kill I mean.” 

They stand there a little while. Theon holding Jon in the silent forest. Its Theon who finally breaks the silence. “ Jon, its going to be dark soon. We should head back to the castle while there's still light in the sky." 

Jon nods slightly he walks off to ready his horse. Theon follows close behind. Theon catches Jons hand " Can I have one last kiss for the road?" Jon smiles and threads his hand through Theon's silky hair, pulling him against his body.

" After supper come to my chambers." Jon says in between kisses the last part of his statement caught in his throat.

_I need you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
